Operation: Q.U.I.E.T.
Information One evening the Toilenator tries to attack Sector V. His attempts, however, are thwarted by Numbuh 1's security system, which he has apparently been up working on for six days. After Numbuh 5 drags him to bed to sleep before going to the Moon Base for an award on the system the next day, she tells the rest of Sector V to keep it quiet as to not wake Numbuh 1. However, it doesn't last long. When Numbuh 2 turns the television on, its volume startles them all, and he drops the remote, losing it under the couch. Numbuh 5 soon turns the television off. Suddenly, they hear fireworks and Lizzie's voice calling for Numbuh 1, who apparently had a date with her. They douse the fireworks, and soon send Numbuh 4 disguised as Numbuh 1 with Lizzie. Numbuh 5 then wonders why Lizzie was not repelled by Numbuh 1's security grid, then Numbuh 2 points out that it's off. He tries to turn it back on, but it requires an access code. Numbuh 3 says she'll ask Numbuh 1 what it is, but Numbuh 5 immediately stops her. Numbuh 2 then attempts to enter the code, only to have the machine yell out "incorrect code!" and blare out a loud alarm. Numbuh 5 stops it by unplugging the machine. Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door. Numbuh 3 opens it to find Laura Limpin as a Skunky Scout trying to sell Sector V candy. She immediately refuses and slams the door in her face, causing Laura to become very angry, and transform into the Big Badolescent. She quickly "persuades" them to buy all of her candy, and leaves. A few minutes later, the Common Cold comes in through the ceiling, and while announcing himself he starts to sneeze. Numbuh 2 quickly jumps to cover his mouth and nose to stop the noise. A moment after that, Stickybeard is seen, about to swing through a closed window. Numbuh 3 pushes the wooden board keeping it shut out of the way, just as he is swinging through. He soon sees the Skunky Scout candies and helps himself to them, being scolded by Numbuh 5 to eat quietly. Then Professor XXXL blasts through the wall, stating that he has finally made the perfect snow cone. He is also shushed, but Lizzie returns with Numbuh 4, who was covered in kisses and is a mess, stating that "Numbuh 1 owes him big time." Lizzie immediately tries to grab the snow cone from XXXL, and the whole treehouse breaks out in noise. A sudden hush comes over them all when they see Numbuh 1 walking out of his room, apparently sleepwalking. After he gets his drink and leaves the bathroom, the Toilenator is seen coming out of the toilet, prepared to attack Numbuh 1, who is still sleepwalking. Numbuh 5 uses XXXL's snow cone to slip him up, catching him on a pillow with Numbuh 3. She loudly states that it was a close one, and Numbuh 1 sticks his head out of his room, yelling at her to keep it quiet so he can sleep. She simply yells out in frustration. The next day Numbuh 1 is shown getting the award at the Moon Base on the television in the tree house, all of the other members of Sector V, Lizzie and the villains are sleeping, except Numbuh 5, who simply says, "Ah, shut up!" and falls asleep herself. Interruptions Here are the characters who made a lot of noise but still accidentally were unable to wake up Numbuh One: *'Lizzie Devine:' She tried to wake up Numbuh 1 to go on a date with her. Numbuh 4 disguised himself as Numbuh One and Lizzie kissed him! Soon, the happening makes Numbuh 3 tease Numbuh 4 for being kissed by Lizzie, and he chases Numbuh 3. *'The Big Badolescent:' She forced Sector V to buy at least 300 boxes of Skunk-Scout Cookies and turned into a giant angry male-like monster. *'Common Cold:' He wanted to attack Sector V, but had no condition because he kept sneezing and rarely had dialogue in the episode. Numbuh 2 was forced to cover Common Cold's nose and mouth. *'Stickybeard:' He wanted back the loot from Operation: P.I.R.A.T.E., and instead ate the Skunky-Scout Candy, but started to forget he had to be quiet. *'Professor Triple Extra Large:' He finally made a perfect snowcone and wanted to tell everybody at the Sector V Treehouse. Lizzie wanted to eat and try the Snow-Cone, but Prof. XXXL tried to protect his snowcone. Suddenly, Numbuh One still asleep was sleepwalking to the bathroom. The Toilenator was back! Numbuh 5 used Prof. XXXL's snowcone to make him slip & Numbuh 3 caught him on a pillow. Numbuh 5 yells out MAAAAAANNN...that was close!!. Numbuh One yells out "Hey! Keep it down, Numbuh Five! I am trying to get some sleep here!". She gets angry and makes the loudest scream. (Possibly primal scream therapy.) In the ending, everybody is seen sleeping peacefully in the morning. Numbuh 5 falls off the couch. Trivia *This is the fourth Numbuh Five episode. *This is the first Toiletnator episode, the next being Operation: M.O.V.I.E.. The Toiletnator made his debut in Operation: N.O.-P.O.W.U.H.. *This is the second appearance of Lizzie, the Big Badolescent, the Common Cold, Stickybeard and the third appearance of Professor XXXL. *The only appearance of the Moon Base in Season 1. *Last appearance of The Big Badolescent before disappearing until Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. *Surprisingly, Numbuh Three does not seem jealous or upset that Lizzie had kissed Numbuh Four, actually finding it humorous. This is mainly because her feelings for him (and vice-versa) had not been fully written into the show at this point. Or, it may have been because Numbuh 4 found being kissed by Lizzie humiliating. *This is the second episode where we see Numbuh 4 dressed as Numbuh 1, since the first time was in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. However, this time it was done to fool Lizzie. *Stickybeard sounded like he was going to say "battle to the death" before he spotted the Skunky-Scout Candy. Q.U.I.E.T. Category:season 1